


Waistband

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: F. “I want to take care of you.”
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Waistband

He grabs her hands when they reach for the waistband of his jeans. “No, baby. Keep them to yourself.”  
She whines, trying again to reach for him. Just wanting him closer, at least, but he tightens his grip. Pushing her down, so she’s laying on her back with her hands above her head. “Be a good girl, Y/N.”  
She shakes her head, “I want to touch you.” Her words nearly come out as a whine.  
He presses his whole body against her, a shit eating grin taking over his face. “You are touching me.”  
“You know that’s not what I meant.”  
“I know.” Colson leans down, pressing a light kiss to her lips. “I want to take care of you.” The words are soft, making her breath hitch. “You gonna let me do that?”


End file.
